


[POT][真幸]骤雨

by thesongunderthesnow



Category: PoT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongunderthesnow/pseuds/thesongunderthesnow





	[POT][真幸]骤雨

骤雨  
（一）

真田弦一郎记得那天的骤雨自傍晚突降，一直下到了灯火通明。  
虽然已经用过了晚饭，但雨这么大也不能够进行计划中的夜训了，孩子们也被这突如其来的雨势搅了原本就强自按捺的贪玩心性，便懒懒地围坐在旅馆大厅的长桌旁，叽叽喳喳地闲扯着学校里的事情。  
外面“哗哗”的雨声响个不停，而不大的旅馆内更是热闹——真田被少年们特有的热切声线扰得一阵头疼，加上他并非立海大的真正教练，此刻那些他根本听不懂的议论闹哄哄地持续了将近半个小时，真田终于放弃了继续盯着被雨水打得“劈里啪啦”作响的窗玻璃的行为，用力一拍桌子：“都给我安静下来！没有训练的意思难道就是让你们放肆吗？！”  
刚才还精神百倍、兴致盎然的少年们顿时一缩脑袋，鸦雀无声地把脑袋埋下来了。

特聘教练是了不得的角色，一副严肃的模样不说，训练起来更是仿佛地狱魔鬼一般，平时也只有内田教练敢和他搭话，他发火谁敢多吭一声——可惜总有那么一个人是在状况以外的，刚刚跑去上厕所的木下“砰”地一声推开大厅的门，兴冲冲地嚷道：“喂喂，你们听我说，前台那里来了个——”  
“木下彦文！”  
“……画家。”木下猛地躲到了门后，避开他们特聘教练的怒吼，然后把最后两个字用鼻息压了下去。  
真田瞪着他，木下转转眼珠见他不开口，便试探地说：“雨下得很大……”  
“男子汉说话要大声！”真田吼了他一句。  
“是！”木下把眼睛一闭，吸了口气喊道，“这个地方被我们全部包下来了，那个画家大概没地方过夜！”  
真田拧着眉头扭头看了看身后的少年们，起身绕过扒着门胆战心惊觑着自己的木下，向前台走去。

前台站着一个人，刚进来不久，身上还穿着靛青色的塑胶雨衣，滑落的雨珠滴滴答答在他周围的地板上淋出一圈水渍。他的脚边还斜倚着一只装画笔颜料的画箱和一块墨绿的速写板——难怪木下一眼就瞧出来是位画画的。  
那人正一边摘着雨衣，露出了带点儿鹊灰的半长发，一边对有些为难的服务员道：“这时候要到山脚至少要走一个小时，雨这么大，实在是走不了，麻烦你请一下那位……”  
“幸村？”真田忍不住讶异地喊出声来，“你怎么在这里？！”  
对方显然是被吓了一大跳，连忙回过头去，待看清了真田之后，葳蓝的眸子里也露出了惊奇：“真田？你不是应该在道场里……我是来采风的，本来住在山脚的那一家旅店的，谁知道下了这么大的雨——莫非你就是……”  
“唔，我是带孩子们出来合宿的——别躲着看了！”真田转头冲身后喊道，于是一群蹑手蹑脚挤在门后探头探脑的少年们便争先恐后地闪身出来，好奇似的打量着眼前这位“看上去挺文雅却跟凶巴巴的特聘教练很熟悉”的陌生来客。  
“立海附中？”幸村望着他们因为随时“待命”而不敢换下的运动服，又瞅瞅真田笑道，“真不错嘛，还是回母校了。”  
“只是帮忙。”真田说道，“夜这么深了又下大雨你就不要再赶路，太危险了，我们这里有一间是用来堆设备的，整理一下应该能腾出来。我帮你把东西……”

“这种事不要教练亲自来做啦！”木下忙不迭地过去把幸村的画板和画箱提起来，笑嘻嘻地对伙伴们示意道，“我们去那个房间整理东西吧——这是队长的命令！”他又充满气势地补充了一句。  
少年们朗声应和了，簇拥着木下一溜烟向楼梯口窜去，有几个胆子大还是不停地回头看看幸村，又夹杂着一些关于“凶巴巴的特聘教练看起来似乎心情不错”的猜测。  
真田黑着脸，心想果然是片刻不能让他们歇下来，活力充沛就应该去训练，太松懈了！

（二）

“谢谢。”幸村接过真田递来的热牛奶，微笑道，“他们呢？”  
“打发去睡了。”真田无可奈何地摇摇头，在他对面坐下，“本来是他们的常任教练内田和我一起负责这次的合宿——学校特地打来的电话，正好哥哥休假说能负责好道场的事，所以我就不推辞了——结果上午的时候内田教练似乎不太好，送去医院了。”  
“哦。”  
幸村想起刚才上楼看房间的时候，木下曾经一边抱着球网一边笑着对他说过——“内田教练早训的时候吃坏肚子啦！我告诉他露水这么重，草堆里的蓬蘽不能吃的……”  
这个叫木下的孩子说是立海大的新任队长，性格开朗，嘻嘻哈哈的，和严肃的真田大相径庭，倒是和他口中说的那位“内田教练”有几分相似——幸村总觉得内田一走，他恐怕是极容易和真田杠上。  
想到这里，幸村抬眼望向真田——牛奶白蒙蒙的热气在眼前蜷作一团又一团，他的面目在头顶秋香色皮纸灯的映照下有些模糊。  
真田偏偏也只是沉默地凝视着他——幸村看出了他的欲言又止，也对，每次不都是这样的吗？若是自己不起一个话题，对方总是难以开口去说些什么，甚至是当话题稍稍撇开“网球”一点，就仿佛无源之水似的难以为继。

八年前是寡言的真田弦一郎，如今也毫无分别。  
幸村听着外头渐渐稀疏的夜雨敲窗，抿了一口牛奶，终于还是妥协了：“不打算继续了网球生涯吗？你明明打得很好的。”  
打得很好。  
你在看我的比赛？  
——有那么一瞬间真田几乎把这个问题脱口而出了，但最后还是沉闷地摇摇头：“哥哥已经去警署工作了，父亲也有自己的事，爷爷身体不好，又不能让道场白白荒废掉，只有我接上。虽然爷爷说不在意，但这是家族里的事情，不能够松懈。”  
他回答得生硬，虽然是默背了无数遍也在人前重复了无数遍的托辞，但他还是不经意地回避了幸村的目光，直到把这些话连贯得不自然地说完，才骤然抬头打算扫视一眼幸村，却在对上他的目光时，愈发心虚了起来。  
幸村的眼神一如从前那般锐利得让人逃无可逃，仿佛远离了陆地的外海的潮湿的葳蓝色，干净又直接得可以看到真田心底去，分明也只是这么看着，连话都不说一句，但足够让真田仅存的那么一点隐瞒之意无所遁形。  
可是，就在真田几乎要说实话的时候，对方反而长长地叹了一口气：“这样么。”  
那气息将牛奶的雾气悠悠地吹得远了，犹如拨云见日的一瞬却有更多的迷雾争先恐后地涌动了起来。

真田直想躲开幸村沉重的叹息，便问道：“你呢？这么多年都在外面吗？”  
“没办法，学画就是要各地走，既然决定了是这条路，也就难以回头了——何况人生既短，回头也没什么意义，不是么？”幸村笑了笑，“到外面看看也是好的。”  
“那这几天……”  
“哦，东京那边会有一个小型的画展，这边取材之后想过去看看，还有微子的事情要帮忙。”  
真田想起来幸村家里的确有位极为活泼跳脱的妹妹微子，但如今却是面目模糊，也只记得她摊着被水粉抹得五颜六色的指甲，嬉笑着要幸村帮忙洗手的往事了。  
想到这里的时候，听见幸村搁在桌上的手机响了几下——对方伸手接起，表情柔和了许多：“后天就回去啦你别担心……唔，这个名字不太好吧，就算是姓‘远野’也不能就这么随意地取成‘丰收’啊……我取？……记得了，布展那天我会去帮忙的。”  
“是微子。”幸村结束通话，对真田道，“刚有了女儿等不及要取名字呢——远野……这个姓要配什么样的名字才好……抱歉。”他意识到自己说得多了，连忙收住了口，“你明天还要带他们训练吧，夜这么深了，也该去睡了。”  
说罢，幸村将那空杯放在了桌上，对真田道了声“夜安”，转身就要离去。

“那你呢？”  
身后真田的声音蓦地响起。  
“什么？”幸村停下了正打算迈开的步伐。  
“妹妹已经有了女儿，你呢？”真田听见自己的声音在不住地细微发抖。

这是一段长久的奇异沉默，仿佛世间所有的声响都凝结成了半空中的雨滴，焦躁地等待着下落的无声命令。  
“你说什么呢。”  
幸村觉得自己应该像玩笑一般轻松说出这句话的，可听起来却比什么都沉重。  
噤声的雨水骤然而响，合轴的窗户“砰”地被吹开，秋香色灯影晃了又晃。

真田被这一声响惊得回过神，连忙起身关窗，雨滴劈里啪啦地砸在他伸出的手背上，冷冷的，映着厅内的灯光，如同踉跄跌落的流星。  
待那窗户再次合上的时候，厅中已经不见了幸村的身影。

（三）

真田愣怔地思忖了很久那句“你说什么呢”的深意，直到原本温热的空杯变得冰冷，他才慢腾腾地向楼上走去。  
这原本就是一家不大的旅馆，也正因为如此，周遭的夜色更加迅即而深沉地将它全然笼罩起来，雨脚式微中可以模糊听见少年们沉睡时的鼾声四起。  
但最深处的那个房间仍然是亮着的，槐黄色的微光从下边的门缝透出，恰恰能照亮真田的脚面。真田低头盯着那一抹将自己脚上的脉络和伤痕镌刻得更加显眼的灯光，然后靠在了走廊边的对门上。

这是自八年前分别之后的第一次相遇，真田想起那时尚是高中三年，原本聚在一起的同伴面临着分道扬镳，但到底是少年，又不是绝非生性伤感，因此在离别之前依然闹腾了一场，不知是谁提议让真田再写一次四字条幅。只是当切原“啪啦啪啦”地把自己的“及时勉励”收过来的时候，扭头大声喊道：“部长部长，你要让副部长写什么字？”  
众人这才把视线落到似乎一直都游离在着暄暖气氛之外的幸村身上。  
幸村正坐在角落里，低头似乎研究着坐垫上连绵的葳蕤花纹，手里的杯子半斜着，食具整整齐齐地码放好，如同未用过的一样。  
他听见切原咋咋呼呼的喊声，便抬眼朝真田这边看过来，眸子里含着潮水一般深不可测的光芒。真田看他似乎在恍神又似乎在极认真思忖着什么，半晌才笑道：“轮到我了？写‘朝霜’可以么？”  
真田的毛笔尖上漏了一滴墨，落在雪浪纸外的毛毡上，他皱了皱眉，不想同意又不好拒绝，只得说道：“幸村，这两个字不太好吧？”  
倒是切原没什么头脑地否决道：“这怎么行，只有两个字！太不公平啦——副部长不能只给部长留两个字的！换一个换一个！”  
幸村被他逗笑了，颔首道：“也对，那就换一个——人生如寄。”  
这个和上一个有什么分别。  
虽是如此，真田却不再反对，只是照他的意思写了。  
可什么才是幸村真正的意思呢？  
浩渺的、永无终极的沧海桑田，短暂的、寄居红尘的朝霜之命，究竟该是忘怀一切还是努力争取？

回去的路上，真田的确很想问一问的，但幸村只是牢牢地将那幅字握在手里，沉默不语。甚至在真田家门口分别的时候，他也仅仅简单地说了一句“再见”罢了。  
不过当真田准备掩门时，幸村突然叫住他：“真田！”  
“还有事？”真田扶住门闩，问他。  
“没什么。”幸村最终只是笑道，“多谢你的字。”  
他立在门外的道路上，扬起手中扎着烟栗色系绳的纸卷，那字纸携裹着风，在路灯光下仿佛展翅欲飞的夜鹭。

和往常一样。  
真田每次看着幸村，总觉得对方的眸子里藏着许多欲言又止的心思，似乎下一秒就要和自己倒出这些几近决堤的话语，可到最后他依旧什么也不说。  
哪怕是自己内心千回百转地纠结着，对人依然是神情平静淡然，笔底画的是狂风暴雨，作画的人依然古井无波。真田有时候实在怀疑自己平时认为的随时可以看透的所谓幸村的“心思”，到底有几分真假——五感俱失的技巧，并非只在赛场上展现。  
不知道幸村听了自己的这种想法，会不会感到好笑？  
不过没关系的，时间还长，总是有机会说，有机会问的。真田这样想道。

可是类似的慨叹还来不及对幸村说，真田就得到了幸村出国的消息。  
这个消息并非来自幸村，而是从妹妹微子那里得到的。  
“诶？哥哥没有和真田君说过吗？”电话的那一头，微子显得分外吃惊，“难怪那天走的时候都没有送行的，哥哥还说是因为你们都忙着准备考试……原来他没有告诉你们！”  
听电话的时候真田坐在自家的庭院中，宽宽的水檐延伸开来，他从阴影内抬头，恰可以看见群青色的天。

其实微子最后问过真田要不要幸村的手机号码，真田想了想，终于是谢绝了。既然特地换了手机号，离开的时候也不告诉大家，幸村一定是有自己的理由——这个是颠扑不破的，幸村做的每一件事情总有自己的道理，尽管他不说，尽管有时候谁也想不通为什么他要这样做。  
譬如和名古屋星德的那一场比赛，用有意为之的失败刺激切原的成长，这个主意最初就是由幸村提出来的。  
譬如国三总决赛时候将柳生仁王的双打替换成柳和切原的配合，也是幸村的策略。  
再譬如高中一年的选拔赛……  
虽然不能立即理解幸村的想法，但事实证明最后这些必定付诸实施的办法都能够达到众人的期望。  
似乎唯一一次由真田主动提出办法的比赛就是U17集训时候的那次“以为是双打”的单打对决。他顾忌着幸村的健康，便提出要和幸村打双打——那时候幸村有过一瞬间的犹豫踌躇，但意料中的不多说话地答应了。结果就是这么唯一的一次，出了让双方都措手不及的乱子，甚至差点酿成了两个人决裂的大错。

那么这一次呢？你什么都没有留下的离开，依然有着自己的理由吗？  
真田不知道，也习惯性地遵从了，但要说有改变的话，就是自己也踏上了漂流异国的道路，自然不会是去学画，但如果靠着联赛在各地辗转，说不准就能无意间遇到他呢？  
即使这是恐怕连柳都算不出来的微渺的希望。  
……

而如今，竟然在国内遇见了，还是在半山腰上，两个原本都应该在异国闯荡的人，不可思议地相遇在这个地方。  
真田叹了口气，回神的时候才发现房间里的灯光已经熄灭了。  
他在空荡的走廊侧耳听了又听——骤雨之后的夜晚，只能听见少年们翻身的声音。

（四）

木下一边把毛巾从脑袋上扯下来，一边推开了旅店的大门——从晨光熹微的屋外走进屋内，霎时就感到了光线的突然昏暗。  
因而在前厅窗下看着画集的幸村就格外显眼起来。  
“幸村先生在看画集？”木下大大咧咧地凑过去打招呼，眼见的他立刻认出了画者，“Edgar Degas？！”  
幸村笑道：“很值得吃惊吗？”  
木下摇着头：“那倒不是，只是昨天看见你有一本康斯博罗的小开本缩印画集，今天又看见了印象派的……总觉得……有点奇怪。不过……嘿嘿，借我看看吧！”  
幸村便把那本画集递给眼前的少年：“我反而对你有些吃惊，你也画画？”  
“那当然！”木下拍拍胸口自豪道，“我的梦想就是成为伟大的画家，何况我还有仿效和推崇的目标呢！”  
“就是Degas？”  
“不是啦！”木下连忙否定道，“那个太难达到了，我的目标是Mondrian！”  
幸村愣了一愣，顿时明白了木下口中“太难达到”的含义，不由得笑出声来，附和道：“真是伟大的目标，Mondrian一定会倍感欣慰的！”  
“开玩笑啦，哪里能那么敷衍！其实我不怎么学油画，现在模仿的是伊东深水的风格。”木下也“哗哗”乱笑着，擦擦脑袋上的汗水对幸村道，“真没想到像真田教练那样又凶又沉闷的人，竟然会有幸村先生这样有趣的朋友！”  
他说完还有模有样地学着真田的样子沉脸叉腰呵斥道：“十圈到现在还没跑完！你们中午没有吃饭吗！”

朋友呢，一眼就被瞧出来是朋友了。  
幸村被木下的样子弄得不由自主轻松起来：“真田现在怎么能算‘又凶又沉闷’？如果他像你形容的这样严厉的话，你现在也不能站在这里说他的坏话了。”  
木下不好意思地吐了吐舌头，忙不迭地分辩道：“我完成任务了，教练当然不会说什么，可是一堆人还在外头跑啊！不过内田教练不在，就只能围着旅馆周围跑了——真是遗憾，环山跑至少能看看新鲜的风景。”  
幸村捕捉到了木下无意中透露的些微信息：“为什么内田教练不在你们就不能环山跑了？”  
“这个嘛……”木下挠了挠头，表情同样有些困惑，“我也不太清楚，反正以前内田教练在的时候，就领着我们环山跑，但真田教练从来不随跑的——也许真田教练不喜欢跑步吧！”  
幸村皱起了眉头——这完全不是喜不喜欢的问题，真田从来是一个极负责任的人，只要是他能够办到的事，就绝不会辜负他人的嘱托，何况是这样的力所能及犹如折枝之事。除非……

“木下！”真田站在门口把脸一沉，“跑完了就去吃饭！”  
木下打了个激灵，将那本Degas的画册塞回幸村手中，用眼神示意幸村刚才的“又凶又沉闷”的准确性，然后敏捷地躬身避开真田，兔子似的溜走了。  
“这孩子球技还算稳定突出，但是胡扯比训练的时间更多。”真田对幸村道，“他又乱说了什么吧？”  
“没有啊。”幸村把画册的书签带夹进摊开的那一页中，然后合上了画册，他看了看已经开始涌入的赶着去吃早饭的少年们，说道，“去吃饭吧。”

幸村不太高兴。  
真田明显地感受到了这一点——木下究竟对他说了些什么？但除了那件事以外，再没有别的瞒着他的事情了，可那件事非但是木下，甚至连内田也不知道吧。

他想到这里，不由得趁孩子们练习赛的空档，侧目瞅了瞅坐在不远处写生的幸村。  
昨夜的骤雨过后，积雨云已经散了大半，但尚有一些棉絮似的残云浮游于苍穹之上，幸村坐在高草旁边，一手扶着画夹，另一手握着炭条正勾勒着群山连绵的风景，鹊灰的头发闪动着鸦翅般流动的光，和他眼里漂亮的葳蓝色辉映着。他的目光专注停留于那些错落的自然景致——重峦相叠、繁木疏草、高云低涧，似乎始终不曾往自己这个方向看一眼。  
真田舒了一口气，将木下以为自己分神而故意打在脚边的网球“扑”地回了过去——就在这一瞬间，他突然觉得身后幸村的目光正锐利而倔强地凝视着自己，仿佛是鹰隼沉默地盯住猎物一般。  
若是比赛时候遇上对手，幸村也常常会露出这样极为认真的神情。真田想起当年的境况，再次回头看了一眼幸村——对方却仍然在画着风景速写，不见一丝一毫的异样，似乎刚才的感受全然是自己因为太过紧张和挂念而产生的错觉。

幸村揩净了手上的炭迹。下午渐昃的斜阳投在他的速写纸上，浮炭颗粒覆于其上，宛如湍流的河水，托起墨色的光泽。纸页边缘所舒展开的线条切割了真实和创造的风景。幸村的视线，就沿着线条，凝视着真田。  
“时间差不多了，现在都给我去跑十圈，结束之后吃饭——晚上七点集合开始夜训！”真田看了看表，对正做着挥拍练习的少年们说道。  
“可是明天上午就要走了啊……晚上还要夜训……”  
“而且都这个时候，再跑十圈……晚饭都来不及了吧……”  
“就是……如果是内田教练……”  
也许是这几天练得狠了，人群里尚有一些略微不满的嘀咕声响起。  
真田正打算喝止，一旁“任劳任怨”收拾网球的木下蓦地往他身边走了几步，说道：“跑步什么的就是绕圈子多没趣！不如让教练跟我们打几场怎么样？”  
真田正琢磨着这孩子又在打什么鬼主意，果不其然，木下突然抬高声音道：“喂，大家听我说——集训结束之后真田教练就不带我们了，这么多天下来我们都没有和教练比赛过实在太可惜了，大家要不要和教练打比赛？”  
大家一听这话，立时群情振奋了起来——比起枯燥的绕圈子跑步，和传闻中的世界级选手对战显然更能激起众人的斗志。  
真田听得愕然，谁知木下又转过头去对自己说道：“如果我们赢了教练，夜训就免掉——如果输了，大家夜训的时候也没有这么多意见嘛！”  
真是一群不知天高地厚的小鬼！  
真田这样想着，便信口答应道：“既然是这样，只要你们其中一个人赢得比赛，就免去夜训，全体输了话可没有这么便宜，训练加倍听到没有！”  
反正都这样了不如放手一搏嘛！木下见大家举手同意，便欣然道：“可以……”

“慢着。”  
这个声音来自球场外的那位画家，他站在一堆开满了黄蕊素瓣头状花序的菊科植物中，就好像电视中见到的那些富有幻想与迷离气质的艺术家——除了木下和幸村说过几句话以外，少年们对于幸村的印象近乎淡薄，因此此刻听见他的声音，不免有些惊疑。  
真田扭头望着幸村，对方的目光将自己从头到脚地逡巡过，然后带着一点儿熟悉的自信笑容，点头示意。  
和八年前一样，真田在第一时间读懂了幸村的意思，也点了点头表示同意，然后稍稍给幸村让出了中心位置。  
“你们真田教练的条件太苛刻了，要不要和我比赛？”幸村依然温和地微笑着建议，“你们轮流和我比赛一局抢七，任何人只要在七分之内能从我手里拿去一分，今晚夜训就可以全部免除，输了的话也不用加倍——真田，这样如何？”  
“可以。”  
这个时候只有从善如流了吧，真田默默地想着。

“可是……”其他人却尚在犹豫中。  
“赢不了一位画画的，就不要妄想和教练比赛了吧。”幸村无比从容地反问道，“还是你们觉得这样也赢不了，那就十分以……”  
“怎么赢不了？！”众人鼓噪起来，木下第一个出头道，“比就比！如果我们赢得太多，可不许说立海大附中的选手欺负外人！”

“真田，借球拍一用。”  
幸村很自然地向真田伸出手，真田将拍柄上的汗水擦干，递给了他。  
“虽然磅数低了一点……你当初用的可不是这个磅数呢。”幸村似乎漫不经心地说道，一边用手指撑了撑拍面，一边抬眼看着真田——那双葳蓝色的眸子里有深不可测的潮水在危险涌动，这回绝不是真田的错觉。  
真田吃了一惊，也不敢扯什么借口，只是不置可否地“唔”了一声，扭头去看枕着远山的夕阳——余晖如干燥的炽焰，他眼里烟熏火燎似的疼。

幸村将拍子握紧，大步走向临时球场的一边，他的身后有日色拖曳出的长长影子，仿佛正穿透时光，伸向难以忘怀的过往——八年前突兀地收住脚步，隐藏于油彩和水粉之后的网球之魂，于此刻骤然追逐迸发。

（五）

不到一个小时，大家终于明白了所谓“你们真田教练太苛刻了”这句点缀着温和笑容的话语简直是彻彻底底的谎言。

幸村将手里的球拍绕着拍柄轻轻晃了晃，一口气也不喘，甚至连脸上的专注神情也丝毫不见松动，只是无声地望着最后一位上场的木下。  
夕阳已经渐渐拢住了光芒，可此刻几乎所有在场之人都仿佛看见了另一种明亮勃发的光芒，出现在这个昨晚还穿着湿漉漉雨衣有些狼狈并且笑容温软的画家身上。那是奇异的、蛰伏了许久的如同灵魂似的光芒，燃烧起来的时候，有无数小白腰雨燕正振翅飞翔，“哗啦啦啦”的缀出穹窿上的水玉点一样的光斑。

“木下，到你了。”幸村这样说道，他的影子因为西沉的日色而变得无限延长，漫过拉得笔直的球网，漫过少年们变得无比敬服的眸子，漫至真田的脚边，在他打得整齐的鞋带上，轻轻一挠。  
真田看着现在的幸村，他还是那样自信地站在那里，只要一站上球场，他就不再是平日里温和的幸村，而是真正的、敏锐而强大的神之子，这个名号，即使被刻意地封存了八年，也不曾遗失，他总能适时地散发出夺目的光——这样的幸村，谁也追赶不上吧。  
谁也赶不上。

真田不知道自己是在审视现在的幸村，还是在审视八年前的幸村，或者是八年前的自己。  
说什么凡事他总是有道理的，到底还是想再问一次原因；  
说什么不要再联系他，到底还是满世界地希冀能够奇迹似的遇到；  
说什么自己的事和他无关，到底还是瞒不过他。

这个世界，你从来是想去哪就去哪，处处占据着主动，转身离去比谁都要潇洒，可是幸村，你为什么不等我来赶上？ 

真田注视着那道渐渐漫溯过自己膝头的黛色影子，即使是影子，也一样姿态优雅动作准确，如同几米外它的主人一般。  
“啪”的一声，真田被这种不太正常的落地声打扰了心神，抬头时看见幸村回球竟然蹭出了界——恰恰砸在半尺外的石子上。  
“一分，你赢了。”幸村垂下了手，笑容可掬地走到网前。  
“那个不算！”反而得分的木下激动地嚷道，“刚刚那里有东西挡住了你的步伐！是会跳的什么东西！”  
“是什么东西啊？”幸村状似疑惑地回头看看——自己的身后空荡荡连活物也没有，更别提什么“会跳的东西”了。  
木下非常不甘心地咕哝了一声，扁着嘴上前和幸村握了握手，完全忽视了身后欢呼雀跃庆祝不用夜训的队友们。  
幸村不免失笑：“输了就是输了，赢了就是赢了，没有那么多理由可讲啊。快去吃饭！”

真田听到幸村扬起声线喊出最后一句话，少年们早开始做一哄而散争先恐后往旅馆大门钻的打算了，纷纷仰着脑袋一脸的热切期盼，他只能挥挥手道：“走吧走吧！好好休息一下明天早起出发！”  
“谢谢教练！”  
就这一句话喊得最甜。

真田无可奈何地摇头，正打算招呼幸村一起离去，却听到对方一步一步向自己走来的声音。  
那道影子愈发近了，从膝头到胸口，仿佛恰恰好横亘在心脏，泾渭分明的光与暗。  
幸村的脸上不再有刚才面对少年们的亲和的笑，葳蓝色的潮水浸润着眸光，真田尚未看清里面是否映着自己的倒影，就听见他开口道：“真田，我们比一场吧？”

这句话并非是商量或者邀请，反倒有点接近无可置喙的命令；他将真田的球拍递还回去，自己手里拿的是木下的拍子——大概是刚才自己说话时候借的吧，真田无奈地接过球拍，想道。  
第一个球就极为刁钻地打在了后场的边界交叉角上，真田追赶上的时候不由得暗自长舒了一口气，谁知打回去的时候瞥见幸村的脸色比适才更加冷了，他心里“咯噔”一下，将刚踏出去准备跑位的脚步顿了一顿。  
可是第二个球依然是毫不留情地落在网前，准确得几乎是贴网而坠，真田追过去接住，觉得自己尚有余力打一个凶猛一点的回球——幸村站位靠前，最好能落得远一些，这样自己就可以顺利回到能够控制局面的位置。  
回球的时候顺利得出乎意料，真田准备回到场中心，可抬眼就看见幸村竟然迎着网球的轨迹向更靠近网前的位置径直走去，那粒明黄色的小球如同离线的利箭一般，几乎要撞向幸村的心脏。  
“幸村！”真田于瞬间悚然惊住，连忙喊了他一声，自己立时撒腿跑至网前，打算跨过球网将那球打偏轨道，谁知幸村于千钧一发之时往旁边侧了侧，猛地抓住了真田朝自己伸过来的手腕。  
那粒球擦着幸村的衣袖狠狠地扣在了地上，草屑子连着尘土骤然飞起，仿佛是谁愤懑的吐息。  
“……幸村？”真田瞥了一眼牢牢抓住自己腕子的手——稳定地握紧腕部的修长手指，有着因紧张而变得苍白的颜色，似乎要透过那皮肤之下的急速血流所引起的脉搏来牢牢攫住他隐匿在内心的秘密，真田开始惊疑不定起来。他想要看一看幸村的表情，却觉得不用看也知道他脸上应该始终波澜不兴、平静如昔，何况真田确也不太敢直视那双能够洞悉一切的眼眸。  
“说吧。”幸村说道，“脚踝上的伤是怎么回事？”

真田一下子僵住了，半晌之后他别扭地将头别向与发问人完全相反的方向，然后态度简单粗暴地说道：“没什么！”  
他也觉察到自己的异常，顿了顿试图缓和情绪，结果又僵硬地重复一遍：“没什么……什么脚伤。”  
“够了！”幸村这一声近乎怒斥，又急切又带颤抖的喑哑——真田从来没有听过他用这样的语气对任何人说话，“你还要瞒到什么时候？跑位的速度，站立回球时候踝关节的旋转度，还有减少磅数增加反弹力的措施——你居然还敢跟他们比赛，是不是连手腕也不想要了？！”  
“幸村……”真田听到这样令人担心多于害怕的沙哑嗓音，最终还是忍不住回过头去。  
幸村却在这一刻松开了自己的手，他仿佛想起什么似的，突然震悚一般将所有压迫在对方身上的气力全部卸下了，然后缓缓侧过身去，凝视着遥不可及的落日残霞和细密微红的鱼鳞云，长长地、长长地叹了一口气。

“对不起。”他微微弓起身，如同一尾干涸河床里的濒死银鱼，翕动着嘴唇如此说道，“对不起，我唐突了，这是你的事情……真田，这是你的事情。”  
东方天穹逐渐拥簇而来的浪潮一般的浓云，是这句着意凝固了颤抖的话语的烟灰色背景——幸村垂落的另一只手里的球拍“啪”的一声落地，他蹲下身去捡，手指上磨砺出的硬茧在惨淡的暮色中似乎真的抽出了时光的丝，经纬交错地要将自己重重裹起。

是啊，有什么立场去问他的伤，有什么资格去指责他的莽撞？  
是突然离去的旧识，还是倾盖错毂的新友？  
那时候就自顾自地决定咬牙离开，如今谈什么担心和忧虑？

分明人生忽如寄，可是八年，那是多么长的距离。

幸村的身形歪了歪，终于恢复了镇定，他冲着真田弯一弯嘴角，仿佛是在微笑——当真田总觉得这笑容模糊无比，甚至于恍惚看见对方在转身走去的那一瞬间，眼角似有泪光的模样。  
但他实在不敢去确定了。

真田混沌的脑海里，此时乱哄哄只充斥着一句话——  
真田，这是你的事情。  
幸村，无论我愿不愿意，你已经管了那么多年，那么为什么不再多管这一件事情？

（六）

晚饭的时候真幸二人坐在长桌的对面，中间隔着少年们挥舞筷子抢食的身影，幸村一时不想抬头，便只盯着自己的饭碗——细釉碗泛着雨霁天青的清丽颜色，被实力折服的少年们对幸村分外积极，他刚刚放下空碗便有人抢过去又盛了大半碗米饭，殷勤地塞回他的手中，幸村只能道谢，手指却被透出来的热意烫得有些疼，蒸汽熏上脸颊的时候，他感到眼睛难受得很。  
少年们却没有觉察出幸村微妙的异常，反而围着他问东问西，幸村才想要理清头绪应付的时候，对面的真田“砰”地一擂桌子，大家被吓了一跳，大气也不敢出地乖乖回到各自的位置上闷头吃饭。  
一时间气氛又开始凝滞沉闷起来。

晚饭之后，真田要负责明天订车回去还有内田教练的事，不得不来回讲了好几通电话，幸村也并不想重新提起话题，便回了房间去整理这几日的写生。  
房间内的灯火是轻盈的槐黄色，因为恐怕飞虫页蛾触到灯泡而落在底下的床上，故此特意罩了精致的羊皮透雕灯罩，重叠的日本晚樱的形状，朦胧地映在墙上，如同无端生出了繁茂花树。幸村倚着这虚幻的一树繁花坐下，蓦然想起立海高中也曾经有过这么一株漂亮的、总是耽误几日花期的晚樱。

立海高中的生活，八年前的永生难忘的岁月。  
太短暂了，却足够让那不知何时投入幸村心房的种子倔强、执拗地发芽。尽管这小小的幼苗见不得阳光，却依然毫不客气地伸出疯狂蔓延的藤条卷须，占据着幸村心中的任何一个角落，汲取着所剩无几的理智。  
它将所有扭曲却强大的叶子狂热地展开，每一片都在声嘶力竭地唱着名为畸恋的歌谣，重复而机械，相和又堆叠，催生出更多的分蘖和侧芽，从最脆弱的心灵开始，一步一步霸占了幸村的一切——目光、思绪……甚至是极细微的、接住对方递来的水罐的动作，都不由自主地颤抖起来。

现实往往没有小说那样充满了璀璨而单纯的浪漫气息，所谓“相信永远能够在一起”还有“与性别无关的爱情”都是女孩子们笔下堆砌了繁丽文字的幻想而已。幸村从来不是一边痴迷地捧着漫画书一边说着“萌”和“有爱”的人，当然明白如此危险的感情会把自己和真田卷入何种万劫不复的境地，他每次看着真田坚定而不加任何复杂情绪的身影，总是忍不住无限悲辛。

前途未卜，无端生情。

他见过真田的家人，父母与长兄，每一位都把自己看做亲人一般，目光里是满满当当的关爱与信赖。这样温情的目光几乎要化作扼住他咽喉的手指，逼得幸村难以喘息。  
不能说啊。  
不能说。  
这样一份如临深渊的爱情。  
即使长成了满墙藤萝，也永远开不出花朵。  
幸村跌坐在那株漂亮的晚樱树下——从树根寄生的绞杀藤，已经将整棵树都死死缠住了，救不了，终究要枯死的。  
曾经开出一树浪漫的青春。  
这样下去，终究要枯死的。

他咬咬牙，决意亲手将它连根拔起，扯着模糊的血肉，疼得心头一片淋漓。  
还好真田，你不必同我一起经历。

幸村抬起头，槐黄色的灯光洒满小小的天地。

木下脖子上搭着湿毛巾，正“哼哧哼哧”地绕着旅馆的空地跑圈，数到第十七圈的时候，发现从旅馆的门内走出了一个人——是那个假扮成画家的“网球职业选手”，幸村精市——他冲木下挥了挥手，示意自己的存在。  
木下心里又羞又恼，鼻子里“哼”了一声，一副不搭理人的别扭样子，继续往前跑着。幸村也不生气，找了块干净的石板坐下，仿佛是欣赏一般地看着木下跑圈。  
二十五圈结束之后，木下终于停住了脚步，一边调整着呼吸，一边踱到幸村面前：“喂。”  
幸村便稍微抬起头瞅着他，一边把网球拍递给他，一边笑道：“晚上好，木下，我是来还你球拍的。你挺有精神的嘛，不是说免去夜训了么，怎么还在跑步？”  
伸手不打笑脸人。木下虽然心里依旧别扭得很，但还是往幸村身边一坐，不冷不热地说道：“你根本就是作弊！我怎么看都是输了，被一个画画的赢了，哪里还敢懈怠？”  
幸村一愣，旋即有点舒心地笑开来：“我哪里作弊了？再说，你难道不是画画的吗？”  
“我……”木下说不出话来，他“哼”了一声，嘟嚷道，“我和你不一样。”

“当然不一样。”幸村看了看木下，笑道，“你这么年轻，有的是时间去挑战和选择，怎么能和我一样呢？”  
“嗯？”木下一时没有听明白幸村的意思，便疑惑地望着他，“难道你当年没选择好？”  
“是没有选择好。”幸村的表情在夜色中有些模糊，“以为做了个舍己为人的选择，结果发现对方比我想得还要固执，结果出乎我的意料，现在想后悔也来不及了。”  
木下怔怔地瞅着幸村，好像在看什么怪物，片刻之后他忍不住仰着脑袋大笑起来：“对不起哈哈哈哈……舍己为人之类的太好笑了，你问过那个人吗？”  
“问什么？”  
“当然是问他需不需要你的‘舍己为人’啊！对方要是完全不领情的话，你瞎忙活什么！”木下说道，一副无可奈何的样子，“难道当艺术家的非得是白痴不可吗？那我岂不是一辈子都没希望了……”

幸村默默地思忖着，半晌后摇摇头：“我没有问过，只是觉得这样对他最好。”  
“现在觉得不好了，所以后悔？”木下握着球拍摆弄了几下，信口问他，“诶，你有没有听说过这么一句话，叫什么‘冷暖自知’来着？”  
“如鱼饮水，冷暖自知？”  
“对嘛，你怎么知道什么是对他最好的？如果是可以为之付出一切的朋友，做决定之前难道不应该和他商量一下？要是重要的朋友连知情权都没有，能算是重要的朋友吗？”木下翻翻白眼，“擅自决定这种事情，显然就不把对方放在眼里，还谈什么‘对他最好’啊！”

“看不出来，你对这些还挺有研究的。”幸村似笑非笑地看着木下。  
“胡说！”木下的脸“噌”地红了：“这个……这个也是别人告诉我的……我大嫂的弟弟啦，他也很会打网球，不过我从来不让他教……大哥总是说要跟他学，有什么好学的，他也是个业余！”  
“也打网球么，他说的很有道理。”幸村笑了笑，没再多问下去，“礼尚往来，你既然说了这么多，我也来说一个——要下雨了。”  
“诶？”木下没有反应过来。  
“现在下雨了。”  
话音刚落，一滴凉凉的水珠就落在了木下的头顶心。

真田打电话的时候，哥哥孝直正在看电视——深夜档的节目主持人“哇啦哇啦”说个不停，这种类似机械性的聒噪不但没使他清醒，反而愈发昏昏欲睡，恰在此时，手机响起来了。

“弦一郎啊！”孝直和这个弟弟说话向来不摆什么架子，此刻更是大大地打了个哈欠，“怎么了，现在打电话来交流感情，你不是明天就回来了吗？就算要来比试一场，也不至于这么着急跟我下战书啊。”  
真田不理会他扯了些什么乱七八糟的话，皱着眉头道：“哥哥，我遇到他了——幸村。”  
“哦。”孝直拉长了声音，旋即笑嘻嘻地说道，“算起来精市好几年没有到家里来做客了，你们闹了这么多年别扭也该好了吧？”  
“不是。”真田说完之后便沉默了——夜晚的风带着湿润清凉的潮气，他从二楼的窗台上望下去，幸村正和木下聊天，看不清表情，只能瞧见他鹊灰的头发映着变得微渺的灯光而已。  
电话那头的孝直也同样沉默着——电视节目已经被调成了无声，画面上的男女主持似乎说了什么笑话，正不约而同地嬉笑着。孝直盯着他们无声咧开的嘴，猜想究竟是怎样的幽默话题，才能让他们高兴至此。  
真田不开口，只听见窸窸窣窣的电流音空茫地响着，他甚至希望这样的沉默能够得以在兄弟间继续下去。

“弦一郎。”孝直在两分钟的静谧之后，问道，“你还记得当年精市让你写的那副字吗？”  
“记得——人生如寄。”  
“那么接下去的那句呢？‘人生如寄’的下面是什么？”孝直继续问着。  
真田想不起来了。  
“人生如寄，多忧何为。”孝直意味深长地说道，“人生短暂，忧虑那么多有什么意义？你和精市两个，从来都没有参透这里面的道理。”  
“哥哥。”  
“一个人能够在另一个人的生命里停留多久？这样短暂的岁月，经得起几个八年几个十年的浪费？”  
“……你知道了。”真田插了一句，合页窗户的搭钩长久地扣在一起，他听电话的时候不由自主地想把它们分开，却沾了满手陈血似的铁锈。

“八年前就知道了，或许更早。”孝直看一看屋角里放的那盆滴水观音——那是十年前幸村送的，特地交待植物微毒最好不放在屋里，但自从经历了四分之一个冬季之后，真田便执拗地把这盆有点儿冻伤的温带阔叶草本搬进了最温暖的客厅。  
还有什么呢，比如独来独往的弟弟第一次有了个自己认识的朋友，比如全家人都称赞这个朋友说话行事礼貌得体时弟弟只会别扭地低头闷声吃饭，比如国三那么重要的一年，弟弟耗掉几乎所有的自主时间去照顾这位生病的朋友。

“可是有的事情，旁人做不得主。弦一郎，人生如寄，也没有几场值得记住的暴风雨，更没有几场值得记住的雨霁天青。你是承受不了前者，还是看不起后者？”  
“我……”真田顿了一顿，“我怕他承受不了。”  
“那他会怎么想？”孝直反问道。

“哥哥，多谢。”真田看着延伸出去窗台水泥面，正被雨滴打湿出一点一点的水渍。  
电话那头的兄长停了一瞬，然后夸张地叫起来：“哎呀哎呀，这么多年第一次听到这种话，你让我先去找个挖耳勺……谢谢什么的大可不必，记得带点山货土产回来就行！”  
真田觉得刚才酝酿起的兄友弟恭的气氛霎时消失殆尽。

放下手机时，真田觉得自己额上的黑线还未褪去，他看着屏幕在二十秒之后暗了下来，然后将它揣进了口袋里，准备下楼——  
他突然停住了转身将要迈出的脚步。

幸村站在楼梯口那里，葳蓝色的眸子，静默地看他。  
窗外，又是一场骤雨。

（七）

真田回身将房门关上，原本透过房门落在走廊地板上的晚樱灯影重新被笼进屋内：“这次换我先说。”  
取得发球权的一局总是比较容易获胜的。

他并没有期待能够得到什么回答，也的确没有得到坐在床上的幸村的任何回答，便自顾自地搬了椅子在幸村身边坐下，将拖鞋脱下——右脚上手术的伤口清晰无比，它攀过整个足背，新生的皮肤泛着异样的红色，狰狞地书写着惨祸所遗留的痕迹。  
幸村的肩膀轻轻地颤抖了一下，没有抬头。

真田似乎没有被这触目惊心的伤痕波及情绪，只是平静地解释道：“脚伤是前两个月的事情，车祸。对方酒后驾驶，所幸稍微躲到一边去了，不过右脚还是受伤了，那时候我也在考虑退役的事情，因此就这么退下来了。”  
“那是最后一根稻草吧？”幸村低着头，灯影落在他刚换的木屐上，“你比赛的时候用了很多次雷？当年不是保证过赢了手塚之后就不再使用了吗？”  
要求快速移动之后拍框击球的技巧，给脚踝关节造成的负担可想而知。

真田一霎间讶异于他惊人而准确的推断：“可是，在世界的赛场上，有不止一位需要用比雷更伤害关节肌肉的招数来对付的对手，那时候总觉得胜利才是人生中最有意义的事情，一步一步走向职业的巅峰，即使因此损失了其他也在所不惜。”  
“真田。”幸村沉默了片刻，问他，“那现在呢？”骤雨突至而猛烈，他的疑问湮没在“哗哗”的雨声里。  
他在等他的回答，数着呼吸与心跳，数着窗外迅速落下的雨滴，安静地等待着。即使煎心如焚，也保持着八年时光所酝酿起来的耐心。  
终于，在雨声最密集的时候，他等来了真田简短而坚定的回答——  
“现在发现了比胜利要有意义的事情——我想和你一起走回去。”

我们从八年前的岁月中各自背负着少年独有的惶恐匆忙逃离，如今，我只想和你一起走回去；无论这八年各自经历了什么样的波折与风雨，也无论我取得过怎样的、来不及和你分享就已经褪色的荣耀，我是想在这短短的如寄人生中，和你一起，携手走回去。  
能不能允许呢？  
于那广阔无际的大海旁的神奈川县，我们重新开始，我知道一定会有风雨，我也知道一定会有雨霁天青。

“真田。”繁花灯影下的幸村终于抬起了头，槐黄的灯光没来由地有些刺眼，他感到适才尽力忍住的泪水又将落下，便努力笑了笑，“幸好还能走，可以一起走回去。”

突然漏进屋中的夜风带着一点雨水，将头顶的罩灯吹得摇晃起来，满屋的晚樱花影纷纷扬扬不停。

外面的雨声终于小了，木下觉得电话那头哥哥的声音变得更加明显——翻来覆去就是注意安全这种话，真是无聊。  
他扁扁嘴巴，有点儿不耐烦地回了一句：“知道啦，明天就回去了哥哥你别担心了！啊？你在那边么……我才不要去！……什么，真的吗？那，那我也不去！让大嫂托他给我带签名就好了嘛……我，我自己不想说……不是输掉的缘故！就这样！”  
他嘟嘟嚷嚷地说了几句，然后忿忿地结束了通话：“什么嘛……就算是这样我也不去问他要……哎呦！”  
木下揉着自己被撞倒的脑门，抬头正要拿出队长的做派责怪一下“这么晚还不去睡觉”的队员，可当他看清对方时，不由得向后跳了两步，咋咋呼呼道：“真田教练！你怎么……”  
真田黑着脸让他闭嘴：“这都十一点了你还在外面打电话！”  
“明天就要走了嘛……而且教练你也没……”木下瞅瞅真田越来越黑的脸，不敢再往下吐槽——明明都是打网球的，为什么教练、幸村先生还有那个人的性格就这样大相径庭！  
“家里的电话？”真田冷不防问了他一句。  
“诶？啊啊啊，是！是大哥的电话，嘱咐我明天自己回家煮东西吃，他回大嫂那边了……”木下撇撇嘴，“我才不想去那边呢，虽然大嫂人很好，可柳家最死气沉沉了。”  
“柳家？”  
“嗯啊，也是神奈川县的，柳家。”木下转转眼珠，“教练认识柳家人？”  
“回去睡觉！”真田往他的后脑勺上扫了一巴掌。

木下叫唤着蹦了两下，不甘心地悻悻回屋去了。

（八）

次日上车的时候，队长木下第一个拉开车门，顿时大叫起来：“内田教练！你终于回来了吗？！”  
车上的内田笑得无比开怀：“你可别告诉后头那几位我在车上的事啊，我不想下去帮忙搬行李，从医院出来教练我还虚弱得很。”  
木下内心忍不住开始吐槽：虚弱得很你还能笑得这么开心！等我们准备回去了你再来蹭车坐，教练你真厉害……  
“木下你还堵在车门口干什么？！”  
“真田教练！”  
“啊，真田，这两天辛苦你了，孩子们没给你添什么麻烦吧？”内田笑呵呵地问道。  
我们才没有什么麻烦！吃坏肚子的教练才是大麻烦！  
木下“哼”了一声。  
真田摇摇头，说道：“没什么，对了，今天我就不跟着你们一起走了。前天遇到一位故友，所以打算和他一起回去，他的行李在山下的旅馆里，等放晴的时候我们在下山去取。”  
“行！”内田笑道，“那真是太凑巧了，竟然能在这里遇到，缘分不浅吧！也对，老朋友就该叙叙旧。”  
“多谢你了。”

木下把最后一件行李搬上车，又催促了几个磨磨蹭蹭返回去拿东西的粗心队友，正要登车，真田却在不远处叫住了他：“木下，你过来。”  
“是！”木下跑到真田面前问道，“教练有什么事？”  
真田将一幅卷好的画递给木下：“这是幸村送你的。”  
木下怀疑似的瞅瞅真田：“教练没看过吧？”  
话音刚落，脑袋又挨了一下，他吐吐舌头好奇地把画打开，旋即失声叫起来：“原来是这个！所以那个时候……还有下雨的事！”  
他突然笑出声来，然后冲着旅馆里大喊了一声：“多谢！”

“那孩子对你说谢谢呢。”正拾掇着满桌空杯的女服务员对幸村笑道。  
“是啊，都是了不起的未来之星。”幸村点一点头，笑道，“这几日多亏你们的招待了。”  
“哪里的话。幸村先生也是今天走吗？现在房间都空余出来了。”  
“是，不过以后也许会再来吧，这里的风景很不错。”幸村说道，“而且你看——”  
“什么？”  
“彩虹出来了。”

—终—

番外一 雨蛙

听到门铃声的时候，柳桐江有些惊讶——莲二不是刚出去不久么，还是忘了什么东西？  
她连忙穿了屐子绕过通廊开了门，没想到门外站着却不是弟弟柳莲二：“小彦？”

少年背着大大的网球包，手里还拿着一卷画纸，看样子显然是匆忙赶过来的。见桐江疑惑的样子，原本就有点不好意思的木下彦文此刻更加尴尬，他支吾道：“我就是……”  
“快进来，站在门口做什么？”桐江似乎看出了他的窘迫，便轻笑着拉他进门，“训练刚结束吧，去厅里等着，我给你煮茶。”说罢，娴熟地帮他提住了网球包。  
木下只有把那句说了一半的“我就是路过看看哥哥在不在”的话咽了下去——柳家还是一切如常的样子，天井中的绿竹长得郁郁葱葱，将探入院中的天光筛成柔软的柳染色，高高低低的香草总有一股若即若离的飘摇气息。木下觉得外头那些嘈杂的声响顿时被挡在了上了大闩的门外。  
他一边往里走，一边悄悄的环视着四周——安安静静的院落中，似乎只有自己和桐江，他张了张口，却没敢问。  
桐江却知道他在想些什么，笑道：“莲二才出门呢，接机时间是上午十点半，他早一点出发——你要的签名我有跟他说过，不过中午的时候那位晚辈肯定会过来，你留下来吃午饭吧，到时候亲自管他要？”  
“诶诶？！”木下吓了一跳，“嫂子是说切原赤也会过来？！”

桐江正低头煮茶，此时抬起头来看他，漂亮温柔的眸子稍稍眯了一下，微笑着回答：“是啊，每次回国的时候都要过来一趟呢。”  
木下一时间不大明白这位让他感觉有些别扭又不甘心的柳莲二和他心中崇拜的职业网球选手切原赤也的关系，可是这一切都仿佛无关紧要起来——我会见到切原赤也！比那些亲临现场看比赛的球迷们还要接近他，诶诶诶诶！哥哥只说那人有可能见到切原，可从来没说……没说……这太意外了吧！  
木下瞠目结舌地瞪着桐江，不知道该说什么好。

桐江看他木怔怔的模样，又忍不住笑着摇了摇头。这万一让他看见弟弟的那位后辈真正的模样——比如绕着厨房打转或者像个小孩子似的跟在弟弟身后——小彦感到会不会失望？  
“大嫂……”木下咬咬嘴唇又问道，“那我能不能跟他比一场啊？”  
“去外面应该可以，在院子里不成。”桐江笑了笑，回答他，“不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
桐江说道：“这事还得问莲二，以前回来的时候那孩子总是要和一堆人打比赛，后来莲二说在外面已经很辛苦了，提醒了一句，他就不再……”

“怎么又是他？！”木下懊恼地一甩手，画卷顿时被摔了出去。  
“哎呀我的画！”他叫了一声，爬起来要拿，正巧那画就在桐江身边，她便帮木下捡了起来，画卷在半空中被风吹开，露出了花花绿绿的内里。  
“这个是——”桐江瞅着那副画，又看看木下，“是小彦你画的？风格和以前不大一样啊。”  
“啊啊不是我画的，训练的时候刚好来了一位画家，送给我的。大嫂，画得好看吧？”木下笑着接过画，将它完全展开给桐江看——  
“真是不错。”桐江赞美道。

画上是一只小小的雨蛙，弓着身，似乎就要跳进长满绿竹和香草的画外。

 

番外二 阿稔

远野先生正要出门，转头就看见了正向自己走过来的幸村——曙色已经化开，绽放出璀璨明媚的光芒，远野笑容满面地冲他打了招呼，又对屋内喊道：“阿稔，快点出来，精市来接你了！”  
幸村笑着对妹夫示意，要打算寒暄几句的时候，屋内奔出两个人来，其中一位一边脆声叫着“阿舅”，一边猛地扎进幸村的怀里。  
幸村便搂住她，笑道：“阿稔，准备……你脸上怎么了？”他突然发现自己外甥女的脸颊上添了两三道抓挠似的伤口。  
垂着乌黑长发的五岁小女孩远野稔鼓起花瓣似的腮帮子，扑扇着漂亮的睫毛嘟嚷道：“阿舅，我昨天跟坏蛋打架啦！”说话的时候语气里全然是兴奋和自豪。  
“坏蛋？”幸村蹲下来摸摸她的头发，“怎么回事？”  
“昨天在幼稚园和几个男孩子打架了。”站在一旁的幸村微子无可奈何地叹气道，“一个小女孩，怎么野成这样。”  
“又不是我的错，谁让他们欺负长泽的？！”阿稔撅着嘴巴地反驳母亲的话，“反正我有练竹剑，他们下次要是再敢欺负长泽我就拧掉他们的鼻子！”  
“大概不会有下次了。”微子叹了口气，对幸村道，“那几个男孩子都被她弄哭了。”  
阿稔“哼”了一声，将滑落到臂弯里的小书包带子往肩头提了一提。

“好了，阿稔，下次这种事情可以直接和幼稚园的老师说。”幸村对她笑道，“虽然你正在学竹剑，可是真田先生教你这个不是让你打架的，再听说你打架的话，我就……”  
“‘我就告诉老师’舅舅你也要这么说吗？我才不怕呢。”  
“不。”幸村摇摇头，表情依然温和，“我会告诉真田先生的。”  
远野稔皱了皱眉头，虽然一点也不服气，但最终还是老老实实地低着头回答：“我不敢了。”

“阿稔，你说的长泽同学，是前几天我接你的时候看到的那位？”拉着阿稔的手等红灯的时候，幸村突然问道。  
“诶，舅舅怎么会知道？”阿稔好奇地抬头瞅瞅幸村，然后点头道，“就是那位长泽同学嘛——因为他没有爸爸，而且不会打架，所以男生都欺负取笑他。”  
“这样么……”幸村想起那天远野先生因为设计所突然来了着急的访客，所以拜托自己去幼稚园接阿稔。到的时候，阿稔正站在大门口和一位绿书包的小男孩聊天，对方腼腆地垂着头，似乎对阿稔的热络有点不好意思的样子。  
幸村当时喊了阿稔一声，女孩子一边答应着，一边挥手和对方道别，幸村很少看到向来爱热闹的阿稔特地撇下一众好朋友们去理会某个同学，便忍不住多看了对方几眼——在人群里并不是出挑的小男孩，终于在阿稔拉住幸村的手的时候，抬手向他们稍稍示意了一下。

“舅舅！”  
“……啊，什么事？”  
“我说话你都没听！”阿稔有些不满意，更用力地拽着幸村的手，问道，“舅舅你说，如果长泽同学有了爸爸，是不是大家就不会欺负他了？”  
“也许吧，可是这种事情阿稔你是帮不上忙的啊。”幸村一边领她过人行道，一边回答着。  
“嗯……这样的话，要一位很厉害的爸爸才行，如果是像长泽同学那样的爸爸，说不定还是会被欺负呢……”阿稔自顾自地嘀咕了几句，突然又冲幸村开口道，“舅舅，你说真田先生怎么样，他如果是长泽的爸爸，就没有人敢欺负长泽了吧？”  
“啊？”幸村在听到阿稔的这个问题时，终于愣住了。

阿稔眨了眨眼，非常希望舅舅能给她一个鼓励的答复。  
幸村思忖了片刻，回答道：“恐怕真田先生不会答应。不过阿稔，长泽同学拜托过你这件事么？”  
“这又没什么，长泽一定会很高兴的！”阿稔辩驳道，“而且他学完笛子回家会经过道场，到时候我问问他就好了！而且舅舅凭什么说真田先生不会答应？长泽的妈妈比我妈妈还要好看呢！”  
幸村面对这个非要打破砂锅问到底的难缠的外甥女，简直哭笑不得：“阿稔，这不是好不好看的问题，总之还是别问的好。”  
幸村试图脑补真田听到阿稔的提议的情景，总觉得虽然童言无忌不必在意，但这事搁在那位身上似乎还真不好对付？

剩下的路程里，阿稔反反复复筹谋她的“宏图大计”，将幸村的提醒完全抛诸脑后，当他们到达的时候，发现真田正站在道场的大门口——阿稔心中总觉得这种情景有点奇怪，平时父母送她来道场的时候是绝对不会在门口就看见真田的。  
“阿稔交给你了哦。”幸村对真田笑道，“这孩子昨天刚用你教的……”  
“阿舅！”阿稔生怕幸村跟真田告状，连忙出声喊道。  
“脸上怎么了？”真田在阿稔抬起脸打断幸村说话的时候，就注意到她脸颊上的那几道抓痕，沉着声音直截了当地问道。  
“被……被猫咪抓了！”阿稔着急地随便掰了个谎来搪塞，又唯恐真田不相信自己，拉着幸村的衣角，“就是舅舅家的那只猫嘛！”  
她迅速地避开了真田的目光，“噌”地绕过他身边窜进了道场。

说了最不该说的话，不攻自破。  
幸村好笑地望着真田，摇了摇头：“我们家里有没有猫咪你最清楚了——不过，其实养只猫也不错么。”  
“那怎么弄的？”  
“小姑娘不让我说，真田老师自己问。”幸村笑道，“上午有一个茶话会，中午的时候会和同行们吃个便饭，阿稔自己带了便当，你盯着让她按时吃饭，放课之后我来接她——微子在东京有个展览，今天要去看看，没时间过来。”  
“行。”真田答应道，“晚饭呢？我做吧。”  
“辛苦了。”  
幸村本来想跟他提一提今天阿稔在路上兴致勃勃说的那件事，但想想还是没有说出来。  
这种事情，说不准阿稔没几分钟就抛在脑后了。

可惜小孩子的心思，就连幸村也不能完全猜中。  
下午幸村去接阿稔之前，特地绕路去买了抹茶蛋糕，耽误了几分钟时间，到的时候来接孩子们的家长已经散尽了，道场门口显得有些冷清。幸村走进去喊了几声“阿稔”，好半天都没有回应，当幸村想要再往里面走几步时，终于听见了阿稔带着点抽噎的嗓音：“舅舅，我在这里。”  
幸村疑惑地看着阿稔通红着眼睛从角落里向他跑过来，翕动着鼻翼，显然是好不容易刚刚收了泪意——真田亦步亦趋地跟在后面，脸上的表情万分复杂。  
“阿稔，怎么了？”幸村先是看了看真田，随后才俯身温言问道。  
远野稔头一次觉得自己在幸村身边得到了莫大的勇气，她蓦然扭头“愤恨”地瞪了真田一眼，然后“哇”地一声再次委屈地哭出声来。

“我，我不哭了。”阿稔偷偷地瞅了幸村一眼，从进店开始她就试图停止自己的抽抽搭搭，现在终于连粘在睫毛上的眼泪都干了。  
“很好。”幸村仿佛认真检查一般审视了阿稔的脸庞，然后才将刚才一直放在自己面前的果汁推过去，“现在可以喝了。”  
阿稔面对这种屡试不爽的策略简直毫无办法，她啜着吸管喝了一大口柳橙汁，觉得无比满足。  
“说吧，怎么惹真田先生生气了？”幸村虽然猜出了八九分，但依然波澜不兴地问道。  
明明是他的错嘛。  
阿稔却当真不敢把这话说出口，只是嗫嚅道：“我……我就说了长泽同学那件事情……真田先生还没等我说完呢，就把我大声叱责了一顿，不是，是狠狠地骂了一顿……”她想了想，把中性词全部换成贬义词以便对真田的行为进行“血泪控诉”。

“所以告诉过你，不要和真田先生说这个。”幸村笑着叹了口气，“这不是小孩子要管的事情。”  
“为什么？”阿稔不依不饶。  
“唔，阿稔不觉得真田先生应该已经有了自己喜欢的人么？”幸村反问道。  
“诶？”阿稔瞪圆了眼睛。  
“不应该么？”  
可他那么老了也不结婚，一点也不像是有了喜欢的人。阿稔心里这样想着——  
不过还是乖乖地点点头：“我知道了。”  
幸村没说话。

阿稔把嘴里叼着的吸管放下了，她瞅了瞅沉默的舅舅，坐立不安地在椅子上扭动一会儿，说道：“我……我会道歉的。”  
“很好。”幸村冲她微笑道，“我们回去？”  
“抹茶蛋糕呢？”  
“这家店不准吃外带，拿回去记得和爸爸妈妈一起分。”幸村牵住她的手，“还有明天早上让微……啊你的妈妈不要忙着做便当了，她最近有很要紧的事儿，便当我做了送给你好不好？”  
“嗯。”

“真田先生！”  
中午休息的时候，昨天因为自己稍微超出往常的严厉训斥而被吓哭的远野稔拎着个浅蓝色的包裹出现在真田面前。  
“什么事？”真田觉得自己这么几十年始终学不会要怎么和小姑娘说话。  
远野稔不在意他的用词生硬，非常郑重地冲真田鞠躬道：“昨天我乱说话给真田先生添麻烦了，对不起！这个是道歉的礼物！”  
她一边这样说着，一边打开那个包裹：“舅舅做的便当，比往常妈妈做得会多一些，不过我只能分真田先生一半，因为要是不吃午饭的话舅舅知道了会批评我的。”  
真田望着那份在自己面前大方打开的便当，突然觉得还是不要把自己手中的那份打开来才好。

两份便当不能做成不一样的造型么。  
真田望着远野稔期待的表情，心里却是这样想的。

—终—

 

 

 

 

总结上这文里已经出现和将要出现的原创人物和半原创人物。  
原创：  
木下彦文：神奈川县立海附属中学国二学生 网球队队长。  
内田教练：神奈川县立海附属中学网球队教练  
半原创：  
幸村微子：幸村精市小妹。  
真田孝直：真田弦一郎兄长。  
柳桐江：柳莲二长姐。


End file.
